


Don't Forget to Floss

by ILLEGAILE



Series: Mercedorks AMG Works [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brocedes, Dentist!AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ever forget to floss. Especially, if you have your eye on a hot blonde Dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Floss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssilverarrowss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssilverarrowss/gifts).



"Doctor?"

"Yes Viv?" Nico looks up from his sandwich, studying his latest patient's X-Ray. Mister Perez will need a couple of fillings. He'll have to book three visits.

"Who's next?"

"It's him" Nico raises an eyebrow at her, suppressing a groan. "Send him in" he sighed.

Vivian nodded, whispering a silent "Good luck" before calling out to his next patient.

The door shut loudly and the familiar pitter patter of designer shoes invaded Nico's small space. He didn't even need to tell him to lie down on the chair or ask for a name the memory of this man was so clear and so fresh it's as if he lived in his mind.

"Doctor Rosberg" he said, undoubtably wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he did so. He was wearing one of his atrociously hipster get ups again today in a shade of teal that made Nico want to squint.

He rolled his eyes. "Mister Hamilton" he all but drawled, spinning his chair so he could face the chair and its occupant. "What is it now?" Nico got up from the chair, fiddling with his tools. Knowing him he probably wouldn't even need his tools.

"I swear, my teeth are hurting again" he says but he's grinning at Nico like everything is fine. Like staring at Nico has cured him.

"You know, you could always get your gap closed instead of wasting my time with your imaginary tooth aches" Nico rolled his eyes, already writing this appointment off.

"You love my visits" Lewis winks. "And my tooth gap" he snickers and Nico is so done.

"Alright, open your mouth" Nico took the flashlight, shining it in Lewis' eyes for being annoying. He might be here for no reason but he still has to follow protocol.

Lewis smirks at him. "Anything for you"

* * *

 

Nico doesn't know if he's ecstatic or sad when Lewis leaves after thirty minutes of talking his ear off. He thinks it might say something about them.

"Look what I've got" Vivian waved the hundred dollar bill in the air folded between her fingers and Nico snatches it.

"A hundred dollars for listening to him whine. I'm a dentist not a shrink." Nico laughed a little despite himself. "Look inside" Vivian giggled.

Nico unfolded the bill, finding a yellow sticky note inside.

_**Lewis Hamilton ;)** _

Under the messy writing was a series of digits. It was his number. "That little shit"

"Your little shit" Vivian teased, blocking Nico's hand when he moved to toss it in the trash. "Nope, you're keeping it"

"You're not the boss of me" Nico frowned at his mutinous assistant.

"Oh Nico" she twirled a strand of hair around her finger knowingly. "You don't know anything about love."

"I didn't study the heart, I studied about teeth" Nico rolled his eyes, welcoming his next patient.

* * *

 

It takes the rest of the day to pass until Nico finally lies in bed and types in Lewis' number.

"He's crazy" he muttered to himself, about to add him in his contacts when the phone starts vibrating in his hands. The number that flashes onto his screen is the same as the one on the sticky note. He picks up the call.

"Why bother with giving me your number if you had mine?" Nico grumbled before Lewis could get a word in.

"You didn't call. I got very upset, Doctor." Lewis slurred at the other end of the line. "I wanted you to call" he hiccuped.

Nico raised a brow at the phone. "Are you drunk?"

"I have a toothmergency" Lewis laughed, glasses clinking together in the background. "I need you to close the gap in my teeth. They're really hurting me."

"But you said you didn't want to" Nico rolled his eyes but put on a jacket anyway.

"Maybe I just want to see you" An involuntary shiver ran up Nico's spine. "Where are you?" He asked before he could change his mind.

"Formula 1 Gala, ummm. I'll send you my invitation." Lewis giggled lowly at some joke someone told him.

"I'll be right there" Nico's front door swung open soundlessly, like even the hinges didn't have any complaint about Lewis' sudden house call. Or maybe he should call it a gala call.

"I'll be waiting"

* * *

 

" **NICO**!"

The driver crowded Nico into a corner the moment he entered the gala, his friends disbursing. Nico recognized Kimi Räikkönen, Jenson Button, and some younger blonde guy. He was handsome. "Happy you could make it"

"I'm just checking up on you" Nico shrugged, hands on Lewis face to check on his teeth. Perfect still, despite the gap in front. Lewis swung his bottle of champagne around, looking more sober than NI I thought.

"I'd rather if you checked me out instead" he grinned.

"I _am_ checking you out" Nico confessed, scrambling to explain himself for the slip. "I'm checking your teeth out"

"Riiiiight" Lewis hummed in satisfaction, letting Nico root around in his mouth. "Hey, you've got something"

Nico squinted at him, running a hand through his hair self consciously. "What is i-"

Lewis' hands dropped to his waist, pulling him in by his belt loops and smiling against Nico's lips, his tongue tracing their contours.

' _He brushed_ ' Nico noted pleasantly when he let his tongue explore the crevices of Lewis' mouth, sliding over the gap and feeling it. No wonder Lewis loved that gap. There was a sweetness to having the gap, like there was always space for you in Lewis' life-

Oh my God. **OH MY GOD**.

Nico pulls away, glaring at the now confused Formula 1 driver.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks frantically, his hands darting down to hide his hardness. But Nico continued to frown at him.

"Floss" he said plainly.

"Wha-"

" _You. Did. Not. Floss_ , Hamilton!" He crossed his arms, keeping his amusement to himself at Lewis' displeasure.

"If I buy some floss, can we fuck?" Lewis whined, arms crossed uncomfortably. He was still a little awkward about his problem.

"Floss, Hamilton" Nico said, slipping a pack of floss into the man's hand and walking away.

"But but-" Lewis stuttered, turning the pack of floss in his hand and finding a post it stuck to the back.

_Appointment at 7PM TOMORROW. Don't be late._

_Dr. Nico Rosberg_

Lewis smiled. He won't forget to floss tomorrow, that's for sure. He won't ever forget to floss again.


End file.
